dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sodam Yat (New Earth)
While under a star of the right class (G-type dwarfs in the blue-white through yellow spectrum are ideal) he replenishes energy at a constant rate. ::Superhuman Strength: His strength is comparable to a standard Kryptonian . His physical strength is greatly magnified by the combination of his more-efficient muscular system and the enhancement of his skeletal system's structural integrity, but is primarily augmented by the sheer force of his solar forcefield. When Sodam Yat appears to be lifting a weight, he is actually holding and pushing it with the bioelectric field. His energy stores push not from himself, but from the shielding that surrounds him. . Sodam can lift 100 tons with minimal effort. His strength is comparable to that of Kyrptonians, such as Superman. ::Super Speed: Similarly, Sodam Yat's enhanced metabolic rate, muscular speed, and nervous system grant him incredible speed. His Daxamite structure and the solar energy paths that course along his neurophysical structure allow him to react at many times normal human speed. He can read a complete encyclopedia set in seconds, wash a sink full of dishes in the blink of an eye, or run from New York to Paris in a matter of seconds. He can move faster than the human eye can perceive if necessary, but this requires extra effort. His reflexes are quick enough to allow him to dodge incoming automatic laser fire. ::Sodam Yat's perceptions are similarly rapid, allowing him to see individual bullets fired from high-speed automatic weaponry in flight and outrace them easily. Moving at extreme speeds for extended periods of time rapidly drains his solar reserves. ::Freeze Breath: The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target. ::Super Breath: can breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. ::Invulnerability: Naturally, the basic forcefield effect renders him invulnerable. Unlike a human, Sodam Yat's body has more than simple cohesion and adhesion holding his tissues together. The bioelectric forcefield has a set tolerance for how much stress occurs before it reacts energetically in opposition to the external force. The tolerance for how much stress occurs before Sodam Yat's tissues counteract it varies according to tissue type. His bones allow virtually no compressional or tensional strain (deformation in shape) and his fleshy tissues remain supple under soft pressure, but under stress react to restrict any further deformation in shape. Since the strength of Sodam Yat's cellular forcefields greatly exceeds the cohesive force of any substance, no object can puncture his skin. He has survived a fight with Superboy-Prime and withstood the Anti-Monitor's energy blasts. ::He can withstand a 1-megaton nuclear explosion unfazed, and has been able to tolerate the molten conditions in the Earth's core without any discomfort. :::*'Super Immunity': Due to the highly charged nature of his solar storage systems, his immune system deals with most normal poisons and diseases quickly and with no ill effect. Radiation and similar harmful energies are similarly neutralized. ::Flight: Daxamite muscle tissue when super-charged with solar-energy, can generate a powerful gravitational field. These fields in combination with Sodam Yat's personal bioelectric field give him the ability to negate gravity, allowing him to fly. When in flight, he's fully suspended by this energy, almost completely repelling earth's gravimetric influence over him. He becomes his own center of gravity, and no longer has to physically leverage against the gravity of whatever planetary body he's on, or any object. By telekinetically controlling his motion, Sodam Yat under his own power is capable of Mach speeds in atmosphere and near light speed while in space,however when using the ring Sodam can traverse at speeds far greater than that of light. He can fly to the moon in seconds, but faster than that outside of atmospheric interference. His control of his flight is perfect and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. ::Total Recall: Both Sodam Yat's Daxamite physiology and the fact that his engrams are stabilized by a solar-frequency hologram reinforcing his neural matrix allow him near-perfect recall of events he pays specific attention to or that have emotional significance or are particularly striking. When his body absorbs solar energy it gives him the ability to calculate and create strategies at superhuman speeds as well as remember and be able to recall any information. ::Voice Throwing: He can modulate his voice to transmit on radio or microwave/radar frequencies, and can expel a minute amount of air in space at a warm enough temperature and speed to carry sub-vocalized sound directly to one or more targets. ::Super Enhanced Senses: The enhanced structure of Sodam Yat's sensory organs combined with the increased capacity of his nervous system provides for the greatly enhanced senses. His range of hearing extends from the subsonic through to the point where signal modulation in broadcast communications can be sensed and demodulated into "sounds". His visual reception range covers the entirety of the electromagnetic spectrum. ::The difference between human and Sodam Yat's vision is that Sodam Yat has the capability to see a much wider band of the electromagnetic spectrum; while humans only sense a very narrow band of the spectrum we call visible light. Sodam Yat can change the spectrum he perceives at any given time, by changing the chemical receptors in the rods and cones of his retinas. He can adjust his photovoltaic detection as an act of will to sense longer wavelengths down to the infrared, and higher energy light, up to X-ray and gamma radiation. :::*'Superhuman Hearing': The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). :::*''Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance. :::*Microscopic Vision: Sodam Yat can use the gravitational fields generated by the muscles in his eyes to produce a gravity lens, allowing him to focus far beyond the range of the human eye. Combined with Sodam Yat's sensitivity to light, he can magnify an image a virtually countless number of times. :::*X-Ray Vision: Sodam Yat can see through solids objects by using a combination of these telescopic and microscopic visual abilities to see through the atomic structure of an object and focus past it, as a camera focuses beyond the dust on a lens. Certain dense materials, notably lead, obstruct this ability. :::*Heat Vision: Sodam Yat has the ability to expel stored (solar/electromagnetic) internal energy in the form of focused beams of radiation from his eyes. He emits light along various frequencies in high energy bursts that flash-melts materials instantly, weaken structural integrity over a smaller area, such as melting the barrel of a gun but leaving the handle untouched. Sodam Yat can control his heat vision and direct it wherever he wants to. He directs it with his eyes. :::*Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. | Abilities = Engineering: He was able to build a spaceship from a broken spaceship, which shows he has at least some level of skill at the use and creation of advanced technology. He is able to use and understand non-verbal communication. He is a fast learner. . Combatant: Being a member of the Green Lantern Corps has probably given him at least basic hand-to-hand combat skills. Indomitable Will: He posseses the ability to overcome fear and is strong-willed. | Strength = Class 100+; Sodam Yat is as strong as a healthy Daxamite, comparable to a Kryptonian. He can easily lift far in excess of a 100 tons under a Yellow Sun. Class 100+; while using constructs created by the ring Sodam is effectively able to lift/move tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. | Weaknesses = Solar Energy: Sodam Yat requires solar energy to function at peak capacity, or his powers fade to greatly reduced levels, some disappearing entirely if his solar reserves are empty. Sodam Yat cannot absorb energy from the lower frequency orange O-class stars and cannot process the higher-frequency White K or blue F classes. Blue B and yellow G type stars are ideal. Sodam Yat can easily survive conditions in deep space, but he does need to breathe, eat, sleep, and excrete. Sodam Yat can hold his breath for a maximum of 12 hours, and requires 2 hours of sleep a night to function at peak mental efficiency, as well needing to dream at least half an hour a night, or experience the psychological effects of sleep deprivation as would any other person who missed a night of sleep. When his solar energy is depleted, his resistance to physical punishment drops to approximately one-quarter the normal amount. Withstanding large amounts of damage continuously over time will rapidly deplete his solar reserves. Further, the radiation signature of the red sun of the Daxam system (and similar M-class stars) instantly causes the ribosomal structures to lose their stored energy, reducing a Daxamite to normal humanoid levels. Lead: The fatal flaw in Daxamite cellular physiology is the unique radiation given off by Lead. In the most miniature amounts, the radiation waveforms and high-energy particles emitted by Lead can react catastrophically with the very ribosomal chemical that grant a Daxamite powers. The briefest contact can strip these powers, and further begin a fatal poisoning that totally shuts down cellular activity in the affected areas. As Lead radiation makes its way through the bloodstream, a Daxamite becomes instantly weak and ill in its unshielded presence, and prolonged exposure will render him or her unconscious (after 30 minutes to an hour depending on the size of the sample, and the current state of his solar reserves ), and will eventually (after two to four hours ) reach all parts of his body and bring death, usually as the body's immune system attempts to expel the deadly toxin. Any exposure to lead causes pain and weakness permanently, even after he is taken to safety. Lead emissions can be blocked by other super-dense materials. He cannot take off his ring or he will succumb to the lead poisoning he received in his battle with Superboy-Prime. Magic: Sodam Yat is also vulnerable to magical and psionic effects. Although he is no more detrimentally affected by such effects than a normal human would be, this is a significantly exploitable weakness in comparison to his incredible physical resilience. Vision Limitation: x-ray vision cannot penetrate lead or lead-lined walls. The heat of his x-ray vision cannot melt lead, unless it is a very thin lining. | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring | Notes = * In Final Crisis: Legion of Three Worlds #2, it was revealed that Sodam Yat has become the last of the Guardians of the Universe in the 31st Century, although it could be argued that this is only a Possible Future. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Sodam Yat | Links = }} Category:Ion Hosts Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Super-Breath Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Equipment provided energy blasts Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Equipment provided force field Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Vulnerability to Lead Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Daxamite Category:1986 Character Debuts